


Cheering Up Pea... Still

by Formula_Tea



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formula_Tea/pseuds/Formula_Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this post: http://somebodys-cup-of-cake.tumblr.com/post/123825785243/shellylove10-felipe-felipinho<br/>Felipe and Felipinho need some father son time to cheer the five year old up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheering Up Pea... Still

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bbcf1sundays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcf1sundays/gifts).



“And then we bring the paddle back like this, and it makes us go forward,” Felipe finishes. “Do you think you can do that?”

Felipinho doesn’t look so certain. They’d thought, after the gift from Gabriela and Pastor, that he’d gone back to normal, but it hadn’t lasted long. Slowly, he drags the paddle through the water like Felipe has shown him, a small smile twisting the edge of his mouth when the canoe goes forward a little.

“And then on the other side,” Felipe says. “Face forward and it will be easier.”

Felipinho turns back to the front, watching as the other end of the paddle dips into the water. He doesn’t see his father mimic his movements with a lot more force, pushing the canoe even further along.

“And then on the other side,” Felipe says again.

He watches as Felipinho repeats the same process on the other side of the canoe, helping to push them along the water. He doesn’t need to tell him again and they row along in silence, Felipe reminding Felipinho how to paddle properly every now and again.

Felipe and Raffaela had spent most of the night before deciding what he’s going to say to Felipinho today. They must have told him half a dozen times that what happened at the race wasn’t his fault, and that no amount of luck could have changed it, but that hasn’t worked so far.

“Ok, we can stop now,” Felipe says, once they’re a little way out in the water. “Felipinho, can you turn around. I need to talk to you.”

Felipinho shifts around in the canoe, being careful not to let it wobble too much, until he’s facing his father. He sticks his legs out in front of him lying them between Felipe’s, and looks down at the paddle he still has in his hands.

“Hey,” Felipe says with a smile, tickling Felipinho’s chin and making him smile for a moment. “What is that about?”

Felipinho gives him a half shrug, the smile fading from his face as soon as the tickling stops.

Felipe sighs. He really hopes this works.

“Do you remember the dice game we sometimes play?” he asks.

Felipinho nods slowly, looking up at Felipe from under his cap and trying to work out what his father is talking about.

“You know, if you guess a six, and then you roll a six the very next time you roll the dice, that is pretty cool,” Felipe says. “But then, that does not mean you are going to guess the right answer the next time you roll the dice, does it?”

Felipinho shakes his head, a little confused as to what this had to do with canoeing.

“I know you are really upset about your prediction not being right,” Felipe says, leaning over to rest a hand on Felipinho’s shoulder. “But it is not your fault. You know, I am really proud that you thought I could do really well at the race. It made me feel really, really happy, even happier than when you are cheering for me.”

Felipinho smiles a little at that. All he really wants is papa to be happy, but he knows papa would have been even happier if he had guessed it right. Everybody had been really happy when he had guessed it right the first time. Everybody had said how clever he was and papa had been _really_ happy.

“Hey,” Felipe says, tickling Felipinho’s chin again when he realises he isn’t listening. “It is my fault that your prediction didn’t come true. Because I did not race as well as you thought I could do. And next time, I will be better, yeah? Does that sound good to you? It is not your fault, ok?”

“Alright,” Felipinho says, quietly. It does make some sense, he guesses.

“Good,” Felipe says, with a sigh. He just wants to see Felipinho smiling again. “Alright, you can sit back around and we’ll go again.”

Felipinho nods and hands his paddle to his father so he can scoot back around until he’s facing forwards. Felipe pulls him back so he’s sat between Felipe’s legs, his back to Felipe’s chest.

“Want to paddle, papa,” Felipinho complains.

“You can paddle like this,” Felipe says, even though he knows it’s extremely difficult, sat as they are. Maybe hugging him to death will work.

Felipinho dips the paddle into the water again, bringing it back like his father has shown him before repeating it on the other side of the boat.

They sit in silence for a little while before Felipe kisses the top of Felipinho’s head. The five year old spins around as best he can, peering at his father.

“You know I love you, don’t you?” Felipe says, quietly, smiling at the confused look on Felipinho’s face.

Felipinho nods. Of course he knows that. “Love you too.”

“Good,” Felipe says, kissing Felipinho’s forehead and making him wrinkle his nose in displeasure.

“Papa?” Felipinho says after a little while.

“Yeah?”

“I think we’re going in a circle…”


End file.
